A carbon material is increasingly used for automobile parts in order to save weight, and a composite material is well known which is formed of a woven sheet including a reinforcement fiber such as a carbon fiber and a thermoplastic resin. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for molding a woven decorative resin product which is excellent in strength, design characteristics and moldability. The resin product is formed by laminating a woven sheet made of a carbon fiber and/or a synthetic fiber in a transparent or a semi-transparent thermoplastic resin and making the woven sheet contain the thermoplastic resin. The thermoplastic resin is more effective in shortening a molding tact time in comparison with a thermosetting resin. However, the melt has high viscosity, accordingly, the speed of being impregnated into the woven sheet is extremely slow, and the thermoplastic resin cannot shorten the molding cycle as a whole.
Accordingly, the thermosetting resin with low viscosity has been used previously as a resin for being impregnated into the woven sheet by injection, but is limited to comparatively expensive applications including those for automobiles.